


You're Dressed To Kill

by FolleseGaskarth



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Hand Jobs, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 18:17:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5938303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FolleseGaskarth/pseuds/FolleseGaskarth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nitori gets his maid costume early and wants to try it on as a surprise for his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Dressed To Kill

**Author's Note:**

> I owe every single one of you a giant apology because I promised so many other works and I've been on a writer's block every time I try to write. I really need to rework everything I have in progress and I've been so busy.
> 
> But this was a drabble I did on Tumblr and I decided to post it here. I hope you guys like and I hope to keep updating soon. 
> 
> Enjoy! ♥︎

Rin was finally getting home after a long day. He hated Tuesdays. He had all of his classes, a shift at work, and a few hours of practice. He was dragging his feet to his dorm and basically wanted to pass out at soon as he got inside. His shoulders and back were throbbing with pain but that was all forgotten when he walked in and saw Nitori. He was sitting at his desk, thrumming his fingers against the wood before he noticed Rin at the door.

“Welcome home, Matsuoka-sama.” He said as he walked up to him, bowing at the hip.

The honorific ran a chill down Rin’s spine and it wasn’t only that that had affected him. Nitori was dressed head-to-toe in a full maid outfit. Even a small, frilly headband adorned his hair. The dress’ skirt was a bit big with the petticoat underneath it but it fit him perfectly, Rin thought. White knee highs adorned his long legs and he had on a pair of red Mary Janes that practically matched the blush on his face (and also the red bow on his chest).

“Wh-…” He trailed off, unable to even think of the first question to ask.

“The outfits for the maid cafe got here a little early. I just figured I’d try it on to see how it fit before I thought my Master would appreciate the effort.” Rin’s the one to blush this time.  
  
“You look… insanely adorable.” He says, leaning down to kiss his boyfriend with a smile tugging their lips.  
  
“Master seems tired. Did he have a long day?” Nitori asks, pout on his cute, plump, pink lips as his arms make their way around Rin’s neck. Rin nods, melting a little on the inside at how cute his boyfriend is.  
  
“Master did. What’s my little maid going to do about it?” He asks as he puts his bag down and Nitori keeps placing kisses along any bare skin of his neck he can reach.  
  
“Please, lay down, Master,” Nitori prompts him and he does as he’s told, laying on the bottom bunk before turning over on his stomach after Nitori tells him to so with his hands. “Does it hurt, Master?” Nitori asks as his fingers dig into Rin’s shoulders, working their way down and all he can really feel is the skirt of the dress as Nitori sits on his ass along with the slight curve of Nitori’s half-hard bulge. He shakes his head, however.  
  
“Feels good, Ai.” Nitori blushes as he keeps working, hands trailing over to Rin’s biceps.  
  
“Master’s always had such gorgeous arms. My Master is big and strong, isn’t he?” Nitori says with a giggle and it’s almost too fucking cute for Rin to handle.  
  
“Only to protect my little maid.” He says, and yeah, it’s cheesy, but he knows Nitori loves it.   
  
Eventually Nitori works his tank off, still massaging his back and now getting lower, to the point where he’s sitting on his legs and kneading Rin’s ass through his jeans. He starts pulling them off slowly before pausing.  
  
“Do I have permission, Master?”  
  
“You do, Ai.” He says and his jeans are almost instantly gone.   
  
He would probably laugh if it weren’t for Nitori sitting on his ass again, and now he can really feel how hard he is when he leans forward to leave kisses all over Rin’s back. Rin wants more though, so he thrusts his hips up, back against Nitori’s crotch and the smaller boy whines at the contact.  
  
“M-Matsuoka-sama!” He moans softly and it makes Rin groan.   
  
“I want more, Ai.” He says as he turns to kiss Nitori deeply, grabbing onto his face and pulling him closer.   
  
As he turns, Nitori groans more, feeling his hard cock against his own and his headband falls and he knows he’s a mess but he doesn’t care. Rin tosses the headband aside with little to no real attention to it as he starts lifting up the skirt of the dress, his hands palming Nitori’s cock. The smaller boy hisses at the attention to his erection and he whines more, kissing Rin again, even biting his bottom lip this time. Rin hears his shoes fall on the floor and he takes the initiative to lift the skirt.  
  
“No, no, wait,” Nitori tells him as he turns around. “The zipper’s on the back.” He says over his shoulder and Rin slowly lowers it down, enjoying the view of Nitori’s pale, bare back being displayed. As Nitori kicks off the dress, Rin starts kissing all over his back.  
  
“So fucking beautiful…” He says softly before he makes his way up to Nitori’s cheek, kissing it before tilting Nitori’s mouth to his.  
  
“Master…” He whines and Rin pulls him closer, thrusting up against his ass so Nitori can feel what he does to him. “M-more…” He moans as he starts palming at his front before reaching for the lube.  
  
As he does so, he ends up on his hands and knees but doesn’t move from that spot as he hands Rin the lube. Rin slowly lowers his underwear, pressing his cheeks together and apart before leaning in and kissing his entrance slowly before licking at it. Nitori all but screams out before biting his hand to mute himself. Rin knows he has to because of their neighbors but he really wishes he didn’t have to; Nitori makes the most beautiful sounds when he’s horny. Rin’s tongue keeps working into him, loosening him up as Nitori keeps whimpering, now into the mattress and fuck, Rin just wants to feel him around his dick.   
  
He finally moves on, pulling back for a moment just to lube up his fingers and insert them into his boyfriend, starting off with two. Nitori mewls a soft _‘yesss’_ as he pushes back against the fingers like the greedy little boy he is. He calls for more over his shoulder and Rin adds a third, curling his fingers, his longest one just barely grazing Nitori’s prostate as he makes a circular motion with his hand inside him.   
  
“M-Master… please fuck me.” While Rin loves hearing him like that, he feels like playing some more with this, even as he strokes his own cock, underwear long since forgotten.  
  
“How good of a maid have you been for your Master, Ai?”  
  
“A-Ah! I’ve been so good for you, Master, so good…” He trails off, the last part of that probably meant in response to Rin’s hand working inside of him. “I’m a-always taking c-care of my, Ma-ah! Master, and… oh! And I-I’ve been keep the room clean… I-A-Aah! I think I deserve… oh! M-Master’s cock!” Rin teased him purposely during this whole thing, just to hear Nitori’s voice break in incredibly endearing ways as he started to stroke his little boy.  
  
“You beg so well for Master’s cock,” He says, pulling Nitori up against him. “How could I resist?”   
  
He slips his hand out before leaning Nitori forward to position his cock against his entrance. It was already throbbing and clenching and Rin’s eyes were already rolling back in his head as he pressed the tip of his cock to the puckering hole. Nitori threw out one last ‘please’ before Rin inched him down onto his cock. Once Nitori felt his ass against Rin’s lap he whined again, moaning as he started moving up and down, needing no time to adjust to the cock inside of him. Rin quickly started pounding into him, unable to control himself as he nibbled on Nitori’s ear, the boy moaning with no abandon as he brought Rin’s hand to start stroking his cock now.  
  
“M-Master please!” He yelled before turning to kiss Rin as Rin sped up his thrusts. “H-Harder, Master, fuck me harder!” He moaned against his mouth and Rin could not refuse. He sped up his thrusts, hand working away on Nitori’s cock as he started leaking on him.  
  
Nitori’s hips moved like he was showing off, curving perfectly every time he fucked up and down, even with how fast they were going. He kept muttering about _‘more, Master, please.’_ and Rin could barely take it. With a few more thrusts he shouted,  
  
“Fuck, Ai, Ai! I’m cumming!” As he released inside of Nitori who clenched around him, slowing down to help him ride it out.   
  
Nitori pulls off of him to ease the overstimulation and is close to making himself cum before Rin turns him over, quickly taking his cock in his mouth. He lasts one, two pumps before he cums inside of his boyfriend’s mouth. As his cock twitches back down, Rin leans up to kiss him, some of his cum still in him as he feeds it to Nitori through the kiss. Nitori whines, pulling Rin closer, wrapping his arms around him. When they pull away, Rin lays next to him, both boys trying to catch their breath.  
  
“Thank you, Master.”  
  
“You’re welcome, my little boy.”  
  
“Did… did you like… this?” Rin kisses him softly.  
  
“I loved it. Maybe we should roleplay more often.”  
  
“Okay, Daddy.” Nitori says as he giggles before closing his eyes and falling asleep, leaving a blushing Matsuoka to deal with his last words. 

**Author's Note:**

> So that's that. I know it was kinda short but like I said, I hope to post some longer stuff soon enough. Hopefully I can get out of this writing rut.
> 
> Thanks for reading and feel free to catch me at my tumblr, [FolleseGaskarth.](http://follesegaskarth.tumblr.com)
> 
> See you around! ♥︎


End file.
